Undercover at HighSchool
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: The title says it all. the titans are at school,undercover, were they must find a kidnapper. halfway through the investigation, one of the titans is kidnapped and held hostage. better then it sounds. i just suck at summaries. RxS. R and R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and all that jazz. :P

I hate him. I hate him so much. Forcing me to attend this hell-hole where your living nightmares come alive. I thought I had escaped it forever. Well, I guess I was wrong, because here I am again.

God this absolutely sucks. I mean, I'm a freaking crime-fighter. I've saved practically all of Jump City's citizens and what do I get as a thank you? This.

Well, thank you Bruce you've done something to finally torment me. I hope your happy because I will find a way to wriggle out of this…uh…unfortunate wrong doing. I don't deserve this kind of torture. I believe no poor kid does.

We all hate it. And that's why were sent here. So our parents can throw a party in our absence while we get tortured out of our minds. Gee. Doesn't it sound absolutely fun? Well, I guess for some kids its fun.

I mean, when I used to come here, I was the most popular person. But know that I'm officially under cover; most kids won't find me popular. Or will they? Agh curse Bruce and his undercover assignments.

The other titans have assignments too, but we have no idea what they are. Figures. It's just like Bruce. Anyway, you're all probably wondering, what the hell am I rambling about? Well, I'll tell you. All of us have to attend it at one point.

Yes. I am talking about high-school. The one place where your fate is decided whether you're a jock, prep, cheerleader, Goth, nerd, geek, social reject, freak, outcast, Emo and all that. Have any of you seen Mean Girls, the movie. You know how they have the Plastics.

Yeah, well guess what. We have those kinds of people here too. They tease you if you get braces. They tease you If our ugly. But most of all, they tease you if your not one of them. I don't care. I am Richard John Grayson, otherwise known as Robin, and I am not gonna take any of this crap from no-one. That is, if someone can first point me too the principal's office.

Hey, I'm new here so cut me some slack. Well, I'm not exactly new. I used to attend this school but you know that already. Hmmm. Oh good. There's an absolutely fabulous looking girl over there. Maybe she can help me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oh I am most excited. Today is the day I will finally attend the high school. I have never attended it as education was not necessary on my planet due to the fact that we instantaneously learn any language through lip contact, otherwise known as the "kiss".

I am most grateful to the Batman (Robin's mentor aka Bruce Wayne. The owner of Wayne enterprises. Shocker isn't it) for giving me this undercover assignment. Why we are undercover, I am not sure why but Batman mentioned that someone is undercover at the school. Why someone is undercover at a school is quite the "idiotic"

I think we are undercover because someone is a criminal and is kidnapping the kids. Oh I wish the other titans were with me. I wouldn't seem so afraid if they were with me. But if they were here, they would not recognize me because of the "contacts and wig" I am wearing. They are both a glorious color.

Hmmm, I think I should head over to the principal's office so I can retrieve my table of the time. Oh my. There is a boy walking over to me. He reminds me of Robin, though I don't know why. No. I must not think of him. Maybe this boy will help me to the office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Richard casually strode up to Kori. As he drew closer, he was amazed at what features she had. She was tall, about Richard's height but slightly shorter. She had long brown hair that stayed perfectly in place. And her eyes, my god. They were something quite unusual. They were cross between brown and hazel and they had gold streaks through them.

_Hmm, _Richard thought. _Since I don't officially know what color they are, I'm just gonna call them…Brazel. _He chuckled to himself and stood in front of her. Kori looked up and smile sweetly. "Hello. May I help you?" She asked innocently. Richard gulped.

"Uhh yeah. Do you know where the principal's office is? I attended this school years ago, but I kinda forget." He said sheepishly. She giggled. "I am new here too so I do not know either. Maybe we should wander around until we find it" She said. Richard nodded. "Good idea"

The two teens slowly turned around and walked inside the gates to Jump City High. As they walked, girls stared at Richard, winking and waving flirtatiously while the boys all wolf whistled at Kori. Shaking his head, Richard turned his attention back to the girl. "Err what's your name? Mine's Richard Grayson." The girl looked at him.

"Hello Richard. My name is Kori Anders" Richard grinned. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Perfect" Kori blushed. The two teens walked in silence as they walked into the school halls.

"Maybe we should turn left here"

"No, no I believe we should do the turning of the right."

"Maybe we should just go straight"

"Should we do the asking of the questions to the other pupils so they can help us?" Kori asked shyly. Richard shrugged. "I don't see why not" _Damnit, _Richard thought. _I hate asking for directions. It makes us guys look like dummies. _

Kori slowly walked over to another man with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. She gasped and looked back at Richard. "You both look the same" She whispered. Richard grinned and shrugged. _I've only been at this school for ten minutes and already people are starting to look like me. _He thought gleefully.

Kori tapped the shoulder of the Richard look alike. "What" The man said sharply, spinning around. "I can't talk to my friend for ten sec-Oh. Hey cutie"

Kori blushed and stuck out her hand. "My name is Kori Anders. And you are" She said. The man slid his hand into hers and bought it up to his lips, where he kissed Kori's hand. "I am Xavier Redd" Richard's eyes grew wide. _I thought he left the school. Aww man. My stupid enemy. _He cursed.

Xavier and Kori looked at Richard in alarm. Xavier smirked. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Its Dickie-Poo. How you goin?" Richard rolled his eyes. "Great. Until I saw you" He spat. Xavier's smirk faltered and turned into a snarl. "Look's like you haven't changed" "I could say the same thing or you"

Kori slowly stepped away from both of them. "Richard, maybe we should go" She said quickly, tugging on his arm. Richard shook his head. "Not yet. I have a score to settle with X here" Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"Call me that again, and someone will get hurt" He hissed. Richard laughed. "Ok X. I wont call you X again, ok X" He laughed. Xavier shook his head. "You shouldn't have said that." Richard laughed it off. "Why?"

"Like I said, someone will get hurt" Xavier growled. Richard snorted. "Oh yeah. Well what are you going to do to me?" Xavier's smirk returned. "I didn't necessarily say you, now did I?" He chuckled-

-and swung his fist at Kori.

A/N: Wow. First day of school and already there's a fight. Just like Richard. OK. If no-one understands this, just review and ask and I'll tell you. The next chapter will be about how the fight turn's out and whats up with the other titans. 

Well, I hope you liked chapter 1. for me to update, I want at least 5 reviews. BYE

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
